Fountain of Youth
by Dhampirhottie667
Summary: Jack is on a journy to find a cirtain pirate king, but she's not alone, how do you get back the ones you love when you cant find them where someone else left them? J/OC W/E language
1. Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow has set out on yet another journey to find a certain Pirate King, but she's not alone. W/E J/OC

Elizabeth Swann sat in her Aunt Aretha's house sipping on a cup of tea. Her son sat next to her eating a plate of spaghetti, and next to him were Eden and her sister Eve, chomping down on spaghetti themselves. The two siblings were about Elizabeth's age.

Will, the youngest 9, had brown blonde hair his eyes were chocolate brown and he was very tan. Though he looked well brought up and proper he was very immature and often spent his days in his room.

Eve, the next youngest 16, had topaz blue eyes that shined like the stars. She was taller then Elizabeth by a good four and a half inches. Her hair, always in a braid, was dark brown and was mid thigh. She was very loud and giggly. She was very clumsy and tripped over everything.

Eden, the oldest 26, was a total opposite, calm, composed, quite, cunning, sneaky and always on alert. She was as tall as Elizabeth, maybe a little shorter. Her hair was red with some blonde highlights she gained from being in the sun so much. Her eyes were green and sparkled with adolescence. She might seem like a well-adjusted adult but her brilliance came from her inner child. Her plans were mad but brilliant.

"William stop it." Eden giggled as the nine year old tickled her reaching for her wine glass.

"Give more your glass."

Aunt Aretha slamming her fist down on the table cut off her retort, "that is enough children. You will behave at the breakfast table, Eden you and Elizabeth will be attending the Royal ball tonight. Eve, you and William will be here, staying here, not leavening here. At all." They nodded obediently and headed up stairs. Eden, Eve Elizabeth, and Will all went in to the room Elizabeth and Eden shared.

"It's not fair," Eve, whined, "you two get to go to a ball and I have to stay here with the nine year old that has a bed time of 10 o'clock."

"Well the least you could do is getting out!" Eden said in a giggly manner. The two younger ones left the room closing the door behind them.

"What are we going to wear?" Elizabeth looked at the girl standing on the other side of the bed, "Shopping?" she nodded and they headed out.

"Aunt Aretha we are going to by dresses, we have nothing new to wear and don't want to look like outcasts." Aunt Aretha handed them a bag of shillings and the girls danced out the door.

The found a dress shop that was open and headed inside, "good evening ladies what can I do for you this evening?" the shopkeeper a woman with black frizzy hair asked.

"Yes we are looking for dresses to wear tonight to the ball, mind if we have a look around?" Eden asked flashing a flawless smile at the keeper.

"Yes go ahead." Eden was thumbing threw fabrics and dresses when Elizabeth let out an excited squeal.

"What is it 'lizabeth?" She was twirling around the room in a lovely amethyst dress.

"Oh it's wonderful. At least you can go to the ball." Elizabeth went back to change and Eden continued thumbing threw the dresses. She finally found one. It was midnight black dress with red lace on the corset. Roses were stitched into the skirt. She found a pair of blood red gloves to match her dress and a pair of silk gloves to go with Elizabeth's dress.

They had the dress fitted and boxed up then they headed home. Once home they went straight to their room and got dressed, did their hair and make-up and came out.

Will stared at his mother and Eden. Eden's red hair curled to perfection her make-up done flawlessly. Her green eyes were set off even more with the red in the dress.

His mothers hair was done in a bun little curls hanging down, her make-up was done flawlessly as well her skin glowed.

"Wow, Mum you look amazing. As do you Eden." Eden gave a curtsy and headed down the stairs.

"Elizabeth! Lets go!" she kissed Will on the head and descended the stairs.

Party

Elizabeth watched as Eden waltzed across the floor. She looked like she was floating as she moved across the ballroom. She was laughing silkily as the man whispered in her ear. His hand started moving down her back. She whispered something in his ear, and his hand moved back up. The song ended and as her dance partner bowed she departed.

"When is this thing over?" she asked sipping at her glass.

"Any time you m'ladies." The girls jumped at the voice.

"Will." Elizabeth got up and moved toward her husband in a daze. She ran her hand over his face and down his arms. She kissed him not believing he was actually there. Eden made up an excuse and departed. AS she headed out side she ran straight into a very hard, solid body. A hand was placed over her mouth as she allowed herself to be dragged away.

"Eden when I remove my hand please don't scream." He slowly removed his hand. Eden threw her self at the pirate.

"Jack. Oh how I've missed you."

"I'm sure. I mean really who wouldn't miss me?" she smacked him on the chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see a pirate king about a ship."

"Well your pirate king is dancing with her husband."

"Well then would you care for a dance?" he held his hand out and she gingerly placed her hand in his. But instead of pulling him to the dance floor she slammed her body into the wall pulling Jack to her. A guard walked by pulling at his collar embarrassed by outward display of affection. When he disappeared around the corner she shoved Jack away.

"Are you mad!! You're wanted everywhere! Stay here!" she walked back into the ballroom told Aunt Aretha she was feeling ill and walked back out. She grabbed Jack shirt and walked off.

"You go wait in the caverns I will bring 'Lizabeth to you. Now go." He walked off not wanting to get in a fight with her. Then she went back into the house part of the ballroom. Finding Elizabeth and Will in the living room.

"Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner. Sorry to interrupt but we need to leave now!" she said staring pointedly at the guards coming into the house.

"Good day Will." She said yanking Elizabeth from the couch. As soon they were out the door the girls were seized from behind, hands clamping down on there mouth, there captures picking them up from the ground. Elizabeth fell unconscious.

Eden started kick wildly and her captures hand slipped from her mouth, "JACK!!!!" she was hit over the head and soon joined Elizabeth in the world of unconsciousness.

Caverns

Will stormed in to the Caverns looking for his wife, but instead he found Jack.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?"

"Waiting for Eden and King." He said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well I haven't seen them since the disappeared last night."

"I left when she went back inside to get 'Lizabeth." They looked at each other wide-eyed and ran out of the caverns and to the manor. Will reached the window first looking inside he saw guards all around the room. A little boy with light brown almost blonde hair crying, on a girls lap who had hair brown covering the boys whole body sat on the couch.

Aunt Aretha, who Will remembered from the ball, was screaming at one of the guards. Her hair was everywhere. Will and Jack could here her yelling.

"Well of coarse there missing what pirate wouldn't want those pretty young ladies!!! I don't care if you have to kill every pirate in the world get them back here!!" Will and Jack backed away from the window when the two crying children spotted them.

The brown haired one got up pulling the boy with her she made an excuse and the walked out the door. She rounded the corner and drew her sword at Jack throat while Will drew his sword at her, and the little boy drew his sword at Will.

"Who are you?" they said simultaneously.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"William Turner."

"William Tuner."

"Eve Santana."

They all said at the same time.

"I didn't know Eden had a little sister."

"How do you know Eden?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I know many people. My question is how is this young lad named William Turner when in fact this man here is William Turner?"

"My mother gave me that name!"

"Shush Will!"

"Your mother!"

"Elizabeth Turner, your wife!"

"She had a kid?!"

"No she had your kid!"

"As nice as this is we really need to get away from the psycho pirate killer." Eve nodded and tucked her sword away. They all walked back to the caverns.

"You know you don't look anything like your sister or parents."

"That is because I am not related to her at all I am an orphan. My parents left me and my brother somewhere when he was old enough he left me." Jacks face fell slightly remembering his past and then lit up.

"Were going Barbossa hunting!" and then he went off toward the docks. Once there he spotted Elizabeth's ship and began boarding it the other following him.

"Jack I'll go back to my ship see if anyone's seen anything." Without waiting for an answer he dropped into the water. His ship emerged from the water minutes later. Some of Wills crewmembers came to help Jack get off and they headed to Tortuga.

A few hours later they had a crew and were off to the island that Jack knew so well.

When they left Tortuga a fierce hurricane started they were all huddled down stairs. Eve was entertaining herself by braiding her long hair.

The pearl

"God Damnit! Let me go you disgusting pig!" Eden shouted as Barbossa attempted to kiss her. She shoved him away causing him to trip over her dress. She darted away from the railing and straight into Becket. She groaned in agony as the drunk man attempted to feel her up. She pushed him back and punched him in the nose. The whole crew was now staring.

"New rule nobody fucks with Captain Eden Santana!" She yelled shoving Becket over the railing. She grabbed Elizabeth, "and nobody and I mean nobody touches King Swann!" the crewmen bowed to the two woman. She huge grin spread across her face, "Unless we want you to." She said smiling flirtatiously at a few of the crewmen and came down throwing her self at a man with a long beard. Elizabeth looked at her totally bewildered, then understood what she was doing. She causally leaned against the railing motioning to one of the men to come over to her. Soon they took full control over the crewmembers. The ship still remained under Barbossa's control.

"Barbossa the Island is in sight." The man in the crow's nest called down.

"Ladies time for you to make your leave."

Eden pouted, "but Bossa," she said trailing her hand over his chest, "I don't wanna go." She pressed her body his but he shoved her away. Her pout grew.

"Sorry pretty lady, time to go." He shoved her toward the plank.

Her pout disappeared immediately, "Well you could at least give me something you know like gun or I don't know made a sword." He tossed her a dagger but it went into the water she dove in after it Elizabeth followed after her into the ice-cold water. She surfaced about three feet away from the Island. She didn't see Eden anywhere but went ashore. She sat there for a few minutes before she saw a red and blonde head floating in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh my god!' Elizabeth thought splashing into the water. She grabbed the body's arm. It was Eden. She picked her up bride style and carried her to the island. The second her body hit the sand she started choking up water.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? Thanks for saving me. Bloody pirate." She muttered more but the words were to low for Elizabeth to here.

"So," Eden started, "how do we get off this godforsaken island?"

"Well when Jack was here he waited for the Rumrunners but they have been out of business for a while and when Jack and I were here I started a bon fire with all of the rum."

"Okay so no more rum for fire, no rumrunners, so trees?" she said digging in her corset and pulling out a dagger, not the one Barbossa had given her, but a much finer well kept one, the hilt was made of, what looked like Ebony and Ivory, and the blade a fine silver. Carved into the handle was Rose with some type of bird flying over it. A single ruby was at the very top of the hilt. She began scraping pieces of bark off a tree and piled them up in the center. When she had a good-sized pile she began to strike two rocks together, eventually the pieces off wood lit on fire. Then she walked away leaving the forest to catch on fire.

Empress

"Will have you found him yet?"

Will shook his head, "Yes I found him he said he hasn't seen Elizabeth since he married us. Which means he left her somewhere in the Caribbean most likely on that blessed island." Jack groaned.

"What is with him and that bloody island?"

Island

"Eden! Eden! There's a navy ship coming!" Elizabeth panicked.

"What ever." Eden said rolling over in her sand-made bed.

A small boat approached the burning island cautiously, "Ma'am are you okay?" someone aboard the dingy asked.

"Yes I am but my friend she's sick and needs medical attention immediately." Elizabeth lied.

"Bring her here, bring her here." He said moving the boat onto the sand. He picked Eden up and gently placed her in the boat.

When he wasn't looking Eden took the dagger and sliced her calf open. She bit her lip to keep from yelling. Once they got back to the boat Eden was immediately swarmed around with people stitching up her leg.

Elizabeth decided to stand on deck and stare out over the clear Caribbean water.

"'Lizabeth, Were approaching port, Port Royal to be precise." She said gulping when she was the pirate's be warned sign and slightly bowed her head in respect she caught Elizabeth bowing her head as well.

"Mrs. Swann your father has awaited you return." Said one of the guards, "Miss Santana your father was contacted and has been awaiting your return as well." She smiled at the man escorting her to the mansion.

"EDEN!" Eric Santana exclaimed at seeing his daughter.

"Hello father."

"Elizabeth, where is your son?" Elizabeth's eyes went wide, she had forgotten about her child in the midst of all this chaos.

"He is with his father." She lied.

"Ah very well then, you know where your room is Eden you can stay,"

"Father if you don't mind I would like to share my room with Eden."

"Okay dear."

Empress

"Jack there be the island!" Eve shouted down from the crows nest, "or at least it used to be." The island was burned to nothing ness.

"They aren't there, it appears that a ship was dragged ashore. It must have taken them." Will said.

"But I did find this." Will handed Jack a dagger with an Ivory and Ebony hilt and a pure silver blade.

"Thanks mate its Eden's. I gave it to her as a." he stopped and chose to go into his cabin instead.

"I gave it to her on the eve of are wedding, she was to be executed the next day but as a last request we were to be married. We never were instead Eden escaped haven't seen her since." He tucked the dagger into his pocket.

3 days later

"'Lizabeth please be quite we are going to get caught." Eden said as she shimmied down the vine.

She ran across the sand tripping as she went. Elizabeth was trailing behind her. They jumped into a dinghy and headed towards Tortuga.

When they got there they headed straight for the pub to find a loyal crew or at least a crew.

Did I do go? I need to come up with crewmen if you want to be one just review me and or send me a PM!!!


	3. NOTICE

I am having some family issues and my stories are all going to be put under Hiatus. Sorry to the people that are reading them I might not update ever again.

Eden

DH!


	4. Chapter 3

Tortuga

Tortuga

The place was just as vile as Elizabeth remembered, women throwing them selves at drunken men, fights everywhere, puke smell, and rum.

"Why do we have to come here?" Elizabeth asked as Eden yanked her out of the way of the on coming parade of women.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, and we have to be here because my ship is here along with two very important crew members." Eden said mater-of-factly. "Come on." Eden dragged Elizabeth off to a bar in the center of town.

"Marilyn!" she called stepping into the bar. A head raised and waved then went back down. Eden nodded and walked over, "hey Mari." She said hugging the person at the bar.

"Eden." She greeted.

"He around?" The girl shrugged.

"Can you get me a crew?" she nodded and got up making her way around the bar.

Eden looked around standing on the bar stool for a better view. Who ever she was looking for she saw.

A man with black hair sat in the back corner a cup in his hand. His hair was draped over her face.

"Caius!" Eden called. His head shot up and he started walking towards her.

"Edy!" he said hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack." That was all she had to say for him to understand.

"So who is this?" he asked eyeing her.

"Don't even, she's married has a kid and is the pirate king." His head dropped.

"You'll find someone." She said patting his shoulder and ruffling his black hair. He growled.

A group of people walked towards them, "This me new crew?"

"Aye." Eden looked them over, there were three woman, five men, a dog and a monkey.

"Please tell me the monkey's name?"

"That be Vinny." Caius said, Eden started laughing, "What happen her piss someone off."

"I did no such thing!" said an annoyed voice followed by Eden's hair being ruffled.

"Vinny." She greeted hugging the new comer that looked almost identical to Caius. Eden started walking, "lets go to the Bloody Dagger." Eden said.

"Hey Captain nice dress." Vinny said.

Empress

"Jack! There's a ship headed for us!" Gibbs said pointing to a ship with bright green sails with a picture of dagger stitched into them.

"Eden." He said.


End file.
